Artistic Confession (oneshot)
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Nathaniel finds himself falling for a certain pink haired classmate of his and plans his confession.


Art was definitely Nathaniel's best subject by far. The boy was an artistic prodigy. Art made the most sense to him, not physics or chemistry or maths.

So why couldn't he seem to concentrate today? This wasn't the first time that this had happened to him either.

He seemed to keep zoning out whenever they had art class recently and there had been more than one time where his friendly art teacher had had to wave his hand in front of Nathaniel's face to bring him back down to Earth.

Nathaniel had apologised profusely each time but his art teacher didn't care as long as he got the work done anyway.

Nathaniel shook his head once again as he snapped out of a daydream he couldn't seem to remember and tried to focus on his current piece of work once again.

He found himself looking over at a certain pink haired classmate of his again a few minutes later. He didn't really know why though.

Nathaniel shrugged it off, turning back to his work that would have been finished at least half an hour ago if it were not for the fact that he kept zoning out. At this rate, he'd be finishing the work after school. Again.

He most definitely had not been admiring the way that Alix's hair had been shining in the sunlight just a moment ago. No, not at all.

The next day, Nathaniel was in art class again. A loud bang snapped him out of his dream like haze, the sudden sound making him jump slightly.

He turned around to see that Kim had dropped a box full of paints and was now apologising to their art teacher. He'd most likely be forgiven anyway with how kind their teacher was.

Turning back to his work, he gasped when he realised what, or who, he'd been drawing the entire time.

 ** _Alix Kubdel_**.

There were multiple sketches laying on his desk, all of them of her. One was her with a bright smile on her face. Another was her while skating. The third sketch, the one he was in the middle of drawing, was her right now as she sat with the sun shining down on her through the window she was sat next to.

He quickly looked around him to make sure that nobody had seen them and then scrambled to cover up the drawings before anyone could. His face had already turned pink from embarrassment. Someone would have probably laughed if they saw the drawings of her.

As he glanced over to Alix his heartbeat quickened all of a sudden and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He vehemently tried to deny all of the thoughts that were rapidly coming into his head but it was already way too late to take it all back now.

 **He had a crush on Alix Kubdel.**

Alix Kubdel who had become his best friend. Alix Kubdel who'd never shown obvious interest in anyone ever before, not that he knew of at least. Alix Kubdel who's fiery attitude and overwhelming confidence had drawn shy Nathaniel in and made him fall for her.

He took another glance over to her to see her laughing at something Marinette had been telling her. There was no doubting his feelings at this point. They had become obvious to him now.

Smiling in recognition, he turned back to his work and pondered just how he might go about asking her on a date with him.

That is, if she'd even accept him.

That night, Nathaniel found it hard to fall asleep. Thoughts and ideas swirled through his head as fast as lightning but none of them really stuck.

Would she even accept the fact that he has a crush on her in the first place? She might turn him down before he can even get anywhere.

He shook those thoughts of rejection out of his head and, as soon and they had come, they were gone.

A few restless minutes later, he clambered out of bed and turned on his light. He sat at his small desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen as he began to make a list of potential ways to confess to Alix.

' _Should I write her a poem?'_

 _'No, she's not into stuff like that. She'd hate it.'_

 _'Should I give her flowers?'_

 _'No, she's not the flowers type. It's too cheesy for her anyway and she'd probably just laugh at me.'_

 _'Should I make a painting of her?'_

 _'Hey, that idea might actually work!'_

Nathaniel circled the idea and crossed out all of the others, a large grin forming on his face at the thought that it might actually work.

He and Alix both loved art even though she didn't show it as much as he did. You can't just have family who are constantly at the Louvre and not fall in love with the artwork surrounding you almost every day, after all.

He grabbed his jacket from its place on the chair and fished out his phone from the inside pocket, opening his up photo album to try and find a good reference.

He scrolled through all of his photos, stopping at every picture of Alix that he had. The school photos from the park, a selfie she took with him at the Louvre a few weeks ago, the time she jokingly stole his phone for a few hours and took some silly photos of herself.

He stopped when he came across a video of her that she'd asked him to take as she tried some new stunts with her skates. Near the end of the short video, she stopped and smirked at him. It was a proud look, one that suited her really well.

He paused the video there and took a screenshot of that particular moment. That single moment captured her triumphant smirk after successfully performing a stunt she had been practicing for an entire month now. It was also the triumph of winning yet another bet with Kim.

And it was also the reference that he had decided to use for his painting of her.

He rushed to grab his sketchbook from the desk draw, quickly drafting out a few ideas to see where colours would go, mostly for the background, and how the anatomy would work out.

He didn't want to mess it up when he got around to painting it on a canvas. Speaking of which, he'd have to go out and but one of those from the local art store with a few new paints too.

By the time he was finished it was going to be a masterpiece worthy of hanging up in a museum. Nathaniel would make sure of that.

Over the next few days, Nathaniel worked on his painting diligently, taking his time so that it had just the right amount of detail.

A splash of paint here. A splash of paint there. He made sure that it was detailed enough that you could see the shine in her eyes and the glint of sunlight on her hair.

Meanwhile, when he was at school, he tried to act as he normally would around Alix so that she wouldn't begin to suspect anything. He felt a bit more shy around her now that he had realised his crush on her, but the fact that they're good friends anyway helps him to be less nervous about confessing.

At least they had a strong friendship just in case she rejected him.

Nathaniel moved his hair out of the way of his eyes as he placed the small paintbrush down, looking at his masterpiece. He smiled at the painting of Alix he had made and admired it for a moment, making sure that he hadn't missed anything.

He tried his best but he thought that Alix's natural beauty was too much to capture in a mere painting by a teenage boy.

The next day, Nathaniel arrived at the school early so that he can hide the painting in room 33, the art classroom.

He placed it in a cupboard where she wouldn't be able to see it and put a sheet over the top of it just in case anyone else were to take some supplies from there.

They didn't have art class today but they did have a free period and that's when Nathaniel had decided that he was going to show it to her and confess.

He swallowed down his nervous excitement and headed to class. Only a few more hours until she would know of his true feeling about her.

When free period finally arrived, Nathaniel headed to the art classroom with Alix, Marinette, Rose and Juleka seeing as all of them liked to hang out there whenever they could.

Nathaniel took a few deep breathes when they made it to the art classroom, mentally preparing himself and running over the words in his head one last time.

When everyone else had become wrapped up in their work he walked over to the cupboard he put the painting. The red haired boy then approached his pink haired classmate, anxiety beginning to build up within him at the thought of rejection.

She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Nathaniel looking sheepishly at her with a large painting in his hands that was facing toward himself.

Nathaniel then turned the painting around so that she could see it and Alix gasped when she saw her own face triumphantly staring back at her. She seemed to zone out for a moment, taking in the details that her talented and artistic friend had put into it.

It was obvious that he'd poured his heart and soul into it, wanting to ale sure that it was special.

Alix then looked up at him, her expression silently asking why he had made the painting. Seeing this, Nathaniel cleared his throat in preparation for his small confession speech that he had run through many times that morning before school to make sure that it was perfect.

"A-alix, after being in a state of denial for so long I've realised that I like you. Romantically." He started and Alix gasped. "I-I like how confident you are and how confident you make me feel when I'm around you. I like your sense of humour, your sassy one liners often brighten up my day. But most of all I like you completely, every single thing about you is amazing in one way or another."

Alix gaped at him for a moment before smiling, punching his arm lightly as she blushed.

"Dork. I think I might just like you too." She admitted and proceeded to take the painting from him. "You know you didn't need to make this painting for me, right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to." He softly responded and her smile grew into a grin.

The bell rang not too soon afterwards, indicating that they had to get to their next class in the next five minutes.

Alix suddenly stopped as she headed out of the door, turning back to look at Nathaniel with an all too familiar smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, how about a date at the Louvre tonight? Six o'clock sound good to you?" She boldly asked, sending him a wink which made his face turn nearly as red as his hair.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied after a moment of hesitation, smiling at her as she headed out of the door with the painting wrapped in her arms.

 _'I guess the artistic confession was the right thing to do.'_


End file.
